When a vehicle is in an accident and a passenger cannot call for assistance, it is useful for a vehicle to call emergency services on behalf of the passenger. Vehicle sensor systems are capable of detecting collisions, airbag deployments, and even biometric rhythms. Vehicles can further be equipped to work in conjunction with medical devices worn by a user, which can allow a computer of the vehicle to become aware of a variety of health-threatening situations.
A vehicle may use a connected device, such as a cellular phone, to place a call. Some vehicle telematics units may be provided with an onboard cellular modem, allowing the vehicle to make an emergency call even in the absence of a cellular device connected to the vehicle.
While such calls in the past would to simply connect to emergency services for verbal communication with an occupant, these calls and connections can also now be used to send vehicular data and accident related data. This information can help a public safety access point (PSAP) operator maximize response efficiency by receiving a more complete understanding of the ongoing situation.